Family VS True Love
by Gate-Traveller16
Summary: Jenny is in a tough situation from work. She has to choose between her lover or her family member. Her decision will affect many people. Whatever decision she chooses. Jibbs. Some Tiva.
1. Decisions, Decisions

**Family VS. True Love**

**Chapter 1**

**Decisions, Decisions**

**Rating: T just to be safe.**

**Spoilers: Make sure you have seen up to season 6 even it is the beginning (of season 6).**

**A/N: This is an AU story. This has never really happened in any of the episodes (the story). Gibbs and Jenny did get together, Jenny doesn't have an illness, she also doesn't get killed nor any main character dies (but Kate sadly). This is my first NCIS fanfiction. I've seen enough to know about all the characters I think anyways. Hope you enjoy this story.**

**I don't know how long this story is going to be. I will try to do regular updates. No promises.**

**Summary: Jenny is in a tough situation from work. She has to choose between her lover or her family member. Her decision will affect many people. Whatever decision she chooses.**

* * *

Present Time:

Jenny is in an abandoned warehouse in the middle of nowhere with Gibbs team by her side; ready to come out and help her if they need to. She notices the two people she loves the most in front of her. On the left of Jenny, is her mother named Rose and on the right of her is her lover, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. They both had their guns drawn at each other. "Put your guns down mom and Special Agent Gibbs. No one needs to get hurt." The director says.

"Don't let your personal judgement get in the way Jen. We need to arrest her for the murder of First Sergeant Hannah Jacobs. We don't want a murderer loose even if it's your mother." Gibbs explains.

"You know I rather go down with a fight than let myself get arrested." Rose explains.

Jenny says. "Please, I don't want anyone dead here." Both people are still holding their ground. In fact, Jen thinks Gibbs is holding a stronger position.

"Put the gun down. We are federal agents. If not, I'm going to have to shoot you." Gibbs tells. Jenny walks over to Gibbs.

"Don't you dare do that Jethro." Jen hisses. Leroy is still pointing his gun at Rose.

"If this is too personal for you leave." Gibbs demands.

Rose asks. "This is the Jethro you were talking about?"

"Yes mom." Jenny answers.

The Special Agent says. "Put your gun down and put your hands up." Rose doesn't obey.

Jen orders. "Mom. Now." The director walks over to her mom and tries to remove the gun but her mom shoves her to the ground. Suddenly, a shot was heard. The team came into the building to see what was going on. They just stare at the scenario in front of them. Jen is unconscious on the ground with a concussion, bleeding to death, and Gibbs is kneeling next to her.

"Ah." Rose screams. She drops the gun from her hand. Blood is dripping down from her hand. She points her other hand's finger at Gibbs. "You shot me."

"Someone cuff her!" The leader yells. "And someone else call 911!"

Dinozzo replies. "Yes boss." He walks over to her and places her hands behind her back. "You're coming with me." He cuffs her hands together and walks her over to the federal car. McGee starts to dial 911 like Gibbs requested. Ziva walks to her friend on the ground.

"Is she alright Gibbs?" Ziva asks.

"She got a concussion which I think from banging her head against the ground. We need to stop the bleeding." Jethro states. "Does anyone have a cloth or something to slow the bleeding?!"

"Let me check." Ziva explains. She runs to the car to look.

"I can't wait for Ziva." Gibbs thought. He takes off his NCIS jacket and covers her wound.

"The ambulance is coming. They will be here in less than five minutes." McGee explains. Ziva runs back from the car.

"Here I found this in the First Aid Kit in the car." Ziva says. She hands Gibbs the cloth.

"Thank you Ziva. I've got it under control." He says. The leader looks at his lover laying on the ground with her innocent face. This was the signal for Ziva and Timothy to leave. They obey. David and Tim leave the room to take Ms. Shepard to jail. Gibbs cups her face.

"You'll be alright Jen. You'll be just fine." Jethro whispers to her. He bends down and kisses her forehead.

A few minutes later, the ambulance comes and only Gibbs is there by her side like he demanded. The paramedics bring her into the ambulance van and Gibbs joins her in the car. The paramedics rush her into the ambulance with Gibbs trailing behind. The doctors rush into her room and start applying all this equipment to her to make sure she will wake up. Gibbs now is starting to get worried that she isn't as fine as he thought.

* * *

**How did you enjoy this? I really don't like how this will go like 48 hours earlier or 24 hours earlier. But I couldn't think of a better way to show this story. I hope you will still read this after this chapter.**


	2. Good Cards, Bad Cards

**Family VS. True Love**

**Chapter 2**

**Good Cards, Bad Cards**

**Spoilers: I mention at the beginning about the new release of Star Trek Into Darkness but it doesn't give anything away.**

**A/N: Sorry this has taken so long. I had to do a lot of research to write this. I thank my friend Sasha for helping me think of ideas for parts of it. On another topic, I saw Lauren Holly on May 17 at the Detroit comic con. That was awesome.**

**But thank you everyone for reviewing, following, and adding this to your favourites. Hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own any of NCIS but my characters, Rose Shepard and First Sergeant Hannah Jacobs, Johnathan Jacobs, Brittany Gray, Spencer Jacobs, Janet Jacobs and other characters related to Hannah Jacobs (but NCIS characters of course). If any reader's name is the same, this was a complete coincidence (even though Gibbs rule #39 There is no such thing as coincidence). **

* * *

49 hours earlier...

First Sergeant Hannah Jacobs was coming into work to do the most exciting thing in the world. Paperwork. She needed to type up all her work she did in the Middle-East. Somalia exactly. It was a difficult time there but luckily, she was able to leave. Jacobs only wanted to be with her son, Spencer. Once she made it to her desk with her coffee, she sat down at her desk ready to write. Suddenly, she starts to feel more of a pain on her limbs and on her abdomen from the hours before. Hannah fainted sitting in her chair. Her pulse fell to zero.

* * *

Tony walked into the bullpen with his shades on. "Do you have any threes?" Ziva asked McGee.

"Go fish Ziva." McGee said. Ziva grabbed a card from the pile.

"Ah McTeachy decided to teach the ninja some card games. How 'bout poker?" Tony questioned.

Tim replied. "We are starting at the simple steps Tony. Ziva hasn't even heard of Go Fish until today. We'll get there soon. Then we can all get together and play."

"I am better." He randomly said.

"At what?" Ziva asked. Tony walked over to his desk and sat down. He put his feet up on to the desk.

"Everything." Tony answered.

Ziva pointed out. "Well actually I'm better at combat fighting, knife fighting, running..." She started to count with her fingers.

"I'm better at hacking the government, computers, writing." Tim said.

"Guys. I was telling a movie quote. I saw the new release of Star Trek Into Darkness starring Chris Pine as James Kirk, Zachary Quinto as Spock, Zoe Saldana as Nyota Uhana, Karl Urban as Dr. Leonard "Bones" McCoy, and Simon Pegg as Montgomery "Scotty" Scott." Tony explained.

"Explains a lot." Ziva and Tim said at the same time.

"It was a good movie I thought." Anthony said. "They had all the same main actors as the last movie. The funniest part I thought was..." Gibbs walked into the room with a coffee in his hand.

"What do you think is funny Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked while opening his drawer to grab his gun and badge.

The Very Special Agent replied. "Just this scene from the new Star Trek boss." The leader raised an eyebrow at him. "Sorry boss. Shutting up now boss."

"Grab your gear. We have a dead Marine at Quantico. David, you drive. McGee, tell Ducky." He threw her the keys. Gibb's team grabbed their gear while Gibbs walked to the elevator. Everyone walked into the elevator with their gear.

* * *

The team arrived at the marine base. The team members each put on rubber gloves. Ducky arrived with Palmer to the base. "Well who do we have here?" Ducky asked.

McGee grabbed the fingerprint scanner from his bag then grabbed the female's hand. The scanner concluded with a name. "Boss, this is First Sergeant Hannah Jacobs." McGee said. David is taking pictures of the dead body. "She came back from Somalia a month ago according to her record."

"Ah my poor Hannah. I bet you didn't expect this as your warm welcoming Hannah. This reminds me of the time I was with Jethro and we just came back from..." Ducky was explaining.

"Duck, do you know what has happened to her? Cause of death? How long ago was she dead for?" Jethro cut off. Ducky put the thermometer into the liver.

"I can't tell anything at the moment. She appears to be holding her stomach meaning that there was something of pain there." Ducky told. "Well the liver is 96.6 F so she was dead for about two hours before someone realized she was dead."

"Someone poisoned her Duck?"

"It appears that way Jethro. But I have to confirm that with Ms. Scuito.

Tony comes back with nothing. "Boss, there is no murder weapon here nor anything has blood on it. You want me to search for fingerprints?" Tony asked.

"Ya Dinozzo. Get McGee to help you." The boss said.

"Probie, get over here." Anthony called to Timothy. Timothy came over.

"What is it Tony?" He asked.

"Boss wants you to sweep for fingerprints." Gibbs stood up and gave him a slap to the back of the head.

"Both of you, get to it." Leroy said.

"Yes boss, sorry boss, shutting up now boss." Tony said. The two boys searched for fingerprints while Ziva took pictures. Gibbs walked over to the friend who found her, Victoria Blanchard.

"So Staff Sergeant Blanchard, what time did you see Jacobs here at?" Gibbs asked.

The young woman was crying. "I saw her come in at 5:30, maybe 5:15. I came here to see if she wanted lunch and that is how I found here." She sobbed.

"Did she have any previous health issues in the past month or two? Allergies? Anything from Somalia?"

"I wasn't aware of any health issues she had. But she always looked stress. She was allergic to bees. I don't know anything about Somalia. Why, she got injured in Somalia?"

"I need to ask all the questions. How close were you and Staff Sergeant Jacobs?

"We grew up together as kids sir. We have been best friends ever since then."

"Do you know anyone that would want to kill First Sergeant Jacobs?"

"No sir. She would never bother anyone. An excellent Marine. That's what I've heard. You might want to ask her CO for that."

"Thank you." Gibbs gave her his card. "Call me if you think of anything else that could help us."

"Okay. I will." Once McGee and Tony finished sweeping for fingerprints, the team, Ducky and Jimmy left back to base.

* * *

The team, Ducky, and Jimmy arrived back on base. Ziva, Tony, and McGee were in the bull pen. "Something tells me that something is between the Director and Gibbs." Tony said.

"How?" Ziva asked.

Tony answered. "Well first, isn't the director always gazing down here for no apparent reason?"

"I've noticed that too." McGee said.

"See. Even probie noticed. Now the second thing is that the boss seems, I don't know nicer. What would make the boss act nice to us?" Anthony said.

"Maybe the boss has a change of heart." Ziva told.

"Care to bet?" Tony questioned.

"I bet that the boss and director are together." McGee placed a ten-dollar bill on Tony's desk.

"I bet you not." Ziva also placed ten dollars on Dinozzo's desk. He grabbed a black book from his desk and put the money there. He also wrote their names by their bet.

"Well I bet they do." Tony explained while putting a twenty-dollar bill in the book.

"Bet who did what Dinozzo?" Gibbs walked in with coffee.

"I bet that First Sergeant Jacobs has something valuable for someone to murder her for." He replied. Dinozzo grabbed the remote for the deduction board. "First Sergeant Hannah Jacobs is 32 years-old who has a son named Spencer Jacobs. No identity on the father of Spencer. We will find that later. She has a sister name Brittany Gray who who married a Chase Gray. But that's not as important now. Her father, Johnathan Jacobs, owns a company called Adiuva Terrae. It's a million dollar company boss."

"Adiuva Terrae does stand for help Earth. So I assume something enviroment friendly or something like that." Ziva explained.

"McGee. Call Johnathan Jacobs. Ziva, call in Brittany Gray, and Dinozzo; Find more about Adiuva Terrae." Gibbs told.

"Yes boss." The trio said in sync. McGee and Ziva picked up their desk phones and Dinozzo got on his computer to look up Adiuva Terrae. Gibbs noticed a pair of eyes on him. He looked up at the balcony near MTAC and there was the Director. She tilted her head in her direction telling him to come up. Gibbs nodded. Jenny went to her office and then Gibbs started up the stairs.

* * *

The director was sitting on her chair doing nothing but waiting for Jethro to come. He arrived into her office seconds later without bursting the door open since it was already open. "What do you need Jen?" Gibbs asked. Jenny got up from her chair and closed the door to her office.

"Well Jethro, I need a lot of things." She said seductively while wrrapping her hands around his shoulders. He wrapped his hands around her waist.

"Mm." He kissed her passionately. "What do you want me up here for Jen?" He asked while planting butterfly kisses on her neck. She tilted her neck for him to get a better angle.

"Mm. So Hannah Jacobs is your victim?" She moaned. He continued to place kisses on her neck.

"Ya."

"The one whose father owns Adiuva Terrae?" Jethro kissed her again. He then stopped for a moment.

"Ya why? How do you know that the company is named Adiuva Terrae?" She put her head on his chest and sighed.

"My mom is friends with the owner." Gibbs moved his left hand on to the back of Jenny's hair.

"Johnathan Jacobs?"

"That's him. You're victim's father right?"

"Yep. Why would you tell me?"

"Because you're too handsome for your own good. But why should I hold that information from you? I know it is my mom but I know if I didn't tell me you would barge into my office and say "why didn't you tell me Jen?" And I don't like it when we fight. Isn't their already enough fighting all around the world?"

"You're right Jen. I would do that. Do you need to take time off because of this Jen? You're mom is a friend with the Jacobs family and she is also a suspect. You sure?"

"I'm sure Jethro. I can take care of myself." Jethro kissed her on her head. He moved her face into view.

"I know you can. But are you making the right choices Jen? Will it help if you took time off?"

"No. I'm fine. I am making the right choice at the time. I don't need someone to tell me what to do."

"I'm here for ya Jen. Whenever you need me to." He kissed her softly. "See you soon."

"Bye Jethro." She stole another kiss and then he left. With more information but a bottled up Jenny.

* * *

**How did you like it? Let me know if I should have more fluff. Less. I should be able to post this faster since I don't need as much research but no promises.**


	3. Nature has its Pros and Cons

**Family VS. True Love**

**Chapter 3**

**Nature has its Pros and Cons  
**

**A/N: Thank you for the lovely reviews from people who reviewed. I appreciate all of them. But hope you enjoy. I love reviews and are always welcome. I won't judge them (I never do).**

**Disclaimers: I don't own NCIS characters. I own any characters related to Hannah Jacobs. I also own Rose Shepard (not the last name of course but Rose). I also own the name to Adiuva Terrae. **

* * *

47 hours later...

While Gibbs went up the stairs to see the director; Tony, Ziva, and McGee were doing what their boss told them to do and Anthony was telling gossip. "See what just happened Ziva?" Tony asked her while looking up stuff on Adiuva Terrae. Ziva was on the phone so she put her index finger up telling him one minute. He nodded.

A few minutes later, she hung up. "I did notice that Tony. The director was standing there, watching us and then, she leaves. After that, Gibbs goes upstairs. That could still mean a friendly suggestion that she needs to talk to him. They were old partners. So you are saying that if we became old partners you wouldn't want to talk to me?"

"But it could also mean a romantic suggestion. No I would still talk to you. I just mean. Look okay. You got me there. But still." Tony fumbled with his words.

"What has you learned from Adiuva Terrae?" She asked.

"Well I learned that they have their main business in San Gorgonio Pass, California. That's where they power parts of California from. They own a giant windmill farm there and some solar panels. It's near Mount San Jacinto and San Gorgonio Mountain. There slogan is "helping earth one step at a time." It's a good slogan. Simple but meaningful. What has you learn about Brittany Gray?"

"Well she is coming here from Arizona. She said she will hop on the next flight. She has two sons and a daughter. There names are Isabella Gray, James Gray, and Jordan Gray. She is a dentist. That's as much as I have learned."

"Cool."

Gibbs came back from the directors office. "Okay, tell me what you have gotten." Gibbs said. Ziva started this time with Brittany Gray's information.

"Brittany Gray is 35 years-old. Married to Chase Gray and has two sons and a daughter with him named Isabella, James, and Jordan Gray. Brittany is a dentist at Smiles Services. A company she owns. Chase Gray is a Professional Soccer player on the US soccer team for FIFA. They are very rich also as you can tell." Ziva explained. McGee got off the phone. Tim grabbed the remote from Ziva.

"Well I got off the phone with Mr. Jacobs. He owns Adiuva Terrae as we know. We know he has two daughters. But he said he will also come over and he gave me the name of her son's father. He is going to bring her son over since he stayed with for the week. It is Bradley Waters who is 27. I searched up the name and it gave me this." McGee said. The picture of a man who is has brown hair and brown eyes and has brown facial hair and is very buff. "He is a car mechanic. He has two assault charges on him. One by Hannah Jacobs and one by Johnathan Jacobs. I'll call him in." Tony stole the remote from McGee.

"Finally. Now Adiuva Terrae main business is in San Gorgonio Pass, California. That's where they power parts of California from. They own a giant windmill farm there and some solar panels. It's near Mount San Jacinto and San Gorgonio Mountain. There slogan is "helping earth one step at a time." It's a good slogan. Simple but meaningful. They have a team of about fifty people. No personal have a criminal record boss." Tony told.

"Okay. Ziva, talk to Brittany Chase once she gets here. Tony, talk to Johnathan Jacobs when he also gets here. But for now, you two go talk to the CO. McGee, call Bradley Waters. Also look up Rose Shepard. She is a friend of Johnathan Jacobs. Now go." Gibbs demanded and left to go to autopsy. Ziva and Tony were getting their gear ready.

"How does Gibbs know Rose Shepard is a friend with Johnathan Jacobs? Who is Rose Shepard?" Tony asked.

Ziva answered. "Well I think it is someone related to Jenny. Rose Shepard's last name is Shepard. He also came back from her office seconds ago."

"Good point. Have fun McCurious. See you soon." Tony said. Timothy waved since he was on the phone.

* * *

Dr. Mallard and Jimmy were in autopsy with dead Hannah Jacobs. Her body was cut open by Ducky. "John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt, His name is my name too." Jimmy started singing.

"That song was made by the unknown. But the song was made because English-speaking children find that long northern-European names to be inherently funny. It is a German name as you can tell by the Heimer Schmidt." Ducky explained.

"Really? I didn't know that. That is mean to people who live in northern Europe. I'll stop singing after I finish this time." Mr. Palmer said.

Ducky said. "Why are you singing this song at this time though?"

"Because her last name is Jacobs. It reminded me of that song. You want to join me singing it?"

"No thanks Mr. Palmer. I expect Jethro to come through here very shortly. I need to be ready. But you can."

"John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt, His name is my name too." Ducky cut the stomach in and noticed some swelling. He also checked the throat and mouth and noticed swelling also. He checked the heart and noticed there was a lot of blood. Donald weighed the heart on the scale. It was one pound higher than usual.

"That's odd. Heart weight is higher than usual. It could come from Bradycardia. Which leads to that she died of cardiac arrest from poison." Ducky whispered. He cut a part of the stomach and throat and put it in an evidence container.

"Whenever we go out, The people always shout, there goes John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt! Da da da da da da da da." Jimmy sung. Gibbs walked in.

"Duck, why is he singing John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt?" The leader asked.

"He said that the last name of Jacobs reminded him of that song. Mr. Palmer, may you be so kind and give these to Ms. Sciuto?" The doctor told. He was holding the containers in his hand.

"Yes doctor." Jimmy said. He came over and took the containers and headed to Abby's lab.

"Cause of death Duck?" Jethro said.

"Well it appears as she had cardiac arrest. I looked at the heart and it was heavier than usual. She doesn't seem to have any heart disease, Coronary heart disease, Non-ischemic heart disease, nor Non-cardiac. So I do suspect poison like you said before. I don't know what type of poison other than she swallowed poison by food or liquid. You will have to ask Ms. Sciuto for that. Hannah had a hotdog for lunch from the day before, and a steak, some peas, and potatoes for dinner that night. Also a lot of coffee. Might be vice versa. That was all was in her stomach. There is no bruises on her knuckles meaning that she knew the person who poisoned her or didn't expect to be poisoned." The experience doctor moved to the x-ray board. Gibbs also moved there."She broke her wrist several times as a kid and an early adult. Several scars probably from her time-serving as a Marine." Donald said.

"Thanks Duck." Gibbs left the room to go to Abby's lab after he got her a Cafe-Pow.

* * *

Abby is listening to her rock music while making a pyramid of cards. Major Mass Spec. was running the samples of the stomach. The computer was running a fingerprint scan from the fingerprints from the coffee cup at the crime scene. She was on the second level of the four-based pyramid when Gibbs walked in. He looked at Abby with a Cafe-Pow in his hand. "Abs, what are you doing?" The leader asked. Abby stepped back slowing away and faced Gibbs.

"Well see Gibbs, I heard Ziva is learning how to play cards. I asked myself what is the coolest thing you can do with cards and I thought make a pyramid. Don't blow on it. It will fall." The goth said hyperly while trying to reach for the Cafe-Pow but Gibbs moved it out of reach.

"Not until I get what I came here for Abs." He explained. Abby walked over to her computer. "Well the fingerprints you gave me were only a partial print. It will take longer to find." Suddenly, there was a beep from the computer. "Never mind. I got a partial of a Rose Shepard. Is she related to mommy?"

"That's the Director's mother."Gibbs told.

"This is not good. This is not good. Do you think she did this?"Abby started to pace back and forth.

"Everyone is a suspect Abs. You can't be biased."

"But Gibbs, it is the Director's mom. What can we do?"

"Solve this case Abs." He handed her the Cafe-Pow.

"Wait Gibbs. Do you think I'm done?" Gibbs walked back to the computer. "Well I did a run through the coffee cup you gave me. It had some drips of leftover coffee in it. I originally couldn't find traces of anything but the ingredients to coffee. Like it was washed very well but then I found traces of Carbon, Hydrogen, and Nobelium in it." Gibbs raised an eyebrow at Abby. "Come on. Do you know what that is a formula for?" Again, Jethro said nothing. "That is in a poison called aconite which is only in the flower called the Wolfsbane, Devil's Helmet, Monkshood and many more names for the one plant. They are purple to blue hood-shaped flowers. You can buy seeds on the internet or any plant store." Gibbs walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Nice work Abs." He said and walked away back to the bullpen. Abby was smiling and drank some of the Cafe-Pow. But still worried about Jenny.

* * *

Ziva and Tony drove to Quantico to meet with the CO. "Do you think the CO did this? Kill the First Sergeant?" Tony said.

Ziva answered. "I'm not sure. We really know nothing about him but that his name is Sergeant Major Peter Bennett. We probably should have done some research on him before we came."

"Ya Ziva. You could have." Ziva punched Tony in the arm. "We should have." Tony corrected.

"That's better." They walked into Quantico to the front desk.

"Do you know where Sergeant Major Peter Bennett is now?" Tony asked. The man at the desk looked up.

"He's down the hall on your right to near where you found the Staff Sergeant. He's a couple of desk near her." He said.

"Thank you." Anthony told.

"No problem sir." The kid said and went back to working on whatever he was doing. The duo walked to Staff Sergeant Hannah's desk. They walked around and finally, they found Sergeant Major Bennett.

"Sergeant Major Bennett. NCIS, we would like to ask you a few questions." The Special Agent told while he shined his badge. Ziva did the same.

"Is this about First Sergeant Hannah Jacobs?" The 40 year-old asked. His eyes were a tomato shade of red.

"Yes it is. So how was Jacobs as an officer?" Ziva questioned.

"She was a damn good one. Smart, loyal, would never make fun of anyone. The best marine on my team."

"What was your relationship with Jacobs? Friends? Colleagues? Lovers?" Dinozzo interrogated.

"We were friends." He told.

Ziva said. "What do you mean were?"

"I mean. We were in a relationship. I was going to propose to her tomorrow, the day we first got together. Now, I wish I had done sooner." Peter explained while showing them the ring.

"Did Jacobs have any enemies? Was anyone mad at her?" Tony said.

"None. She was friendly when she talked. She was very shy. Never said much." The officer replied.

"How was she in Somalia? Did she get any injuries? What did she do?" Ziva said.

Bennett responded. "It's classified. Unless you are let in on it, I can't tell you.. But no, she didn't get any injuries there. That's all I can tell you."

"Thank you. Call this number if you need anything." Tony said and handed him the card. Bennett thanked Tony and they left.

"What do you think Bennett and Jacobs and his team do in Somalia?" Ziva questioned.

Dinozzo said. "I'm not sure. Let us tell boss and then we can go into MTAC."

Ziva nodded. "Okay." They got in the car. Ziva was driving so they made it back twenty minutes earlier than they thought they would.

Timothy was doing research still on Rose Shepard. He already tried to call Bradley Waters, but he wasn't there. Tony and Ziva walked in.

* * *

"Welcome back to desk sweet desk." Tony said. He walked behind his desk, put his stuff down and sat on his chair. "Much better."

"Nothing is better until we solve that murder Dinozzo." Gibbs walked in with coffee.

"Of course boss." Tony said. He got up from his seat and walked over to the deduction board. "This is Sergeant Major Peter Bennett. He most likely didn't do it. But everyone is still a suspect. He was going to propose to her tomorrow. Even though that is not allowed or is that Air Force only boss?" The boss didn't say anything. "Okay. Well he was going to. Most likely not. He doesn't have a criminal record, and does not have motive. Also he wouldn't tell us anything about what they were doing since it is classified." McGee took the remote from Anthony.

"Well I called Bradley Waters and got left with the voice record. I also did what you asked about Rose Shepard. She is 68 years-old. She was married to Jasper Shepard. He was murdered by unknown. She has two daughters. Jennifer Shepard, our director, and Heather Shepard which I didn't know about. I don't know if you did." Gibbs stared at him. "Right, not important. She was charged with vandalism and sent to jail for three years when she was 19. But at the moment, she owns her own company called Green Needs. Slogan is One Step Closer for Earth. It is the main competitor of Adiuva Terrae." McGee told.

"That explains why the solar-powered stuff I buy has the logo Green Needs on it." Tony said. Gibbs gave him a slap to the back of the head. "Sorry boss."

"Like I was saying, it is also a million dollar company. It powers some parts of California near San Diego. It has about 200 employees. Four times as more as Adiuva Terrae. Some people there has criminal records. Do you want me to find them for you?" Tim asked.

The leader replied. "Ya McGee. Do that." The team heard a ding at the elevator and hear crying. The team turned around and saw Johnathan walking with Brittany and Spencer. Ziva and Tony jogged over to them.

"Mr. Jacobs and Mrs. Gray?" Tony questioned. They looked at him. "I'm Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo and that is Officer David." The girl wiped her tears.

"Where's mommy?" The seven-year-old asked. Tony looked at Mr. Jacobs.

"Where can Spencer stay while we talk?" Johnathan asked.

Tony responded. "I'll get another agent to take him somewhere." Tony tilted his head in his direction. McGee came over. "This is Special Agent Timothy McGee."

"Do you know where mommy is?" The boy said.

Elf Lord said."Come on Spencer. Let's go to my friend's lab." The two head to the elevator to go to Abby's lab.

"I'm sorry that my husband didn't come. He needs to look after the kids at home. I assume you knew that Chase and I have kids." She sobbed.

The senior said calmly. "Do you know who has done this?"

"Let's talk in the conference room. Come, it is this way." Ziva directed. They followed her to the conference room. After they were out of sight, Gibbs headed to talk to the director.

* * *

Cynthia was sitting at her desk when Jethro came. "Sir, let me page her to see if..." The secretary said. The boss ignored her as always and walked in. Jenny was on her computer.

"Jethro, you came to see me again." The director said while putting down her reading glasses.

"I need you to get up let into the mission First Sergeant Jacobs came back from in Somalia." Gibbs stated.

"Nice to see you too Jethro." She said. "It will take time but I'll be able to get it eventually."

"Your mother is a millionaire Jen. You know that right?" Gibbs stated.

She replied. "Yes. I know that."

"Then do you also she has been to jail for 3 years for graffiti and vandalism?" Leroy questioned.

"No. I didn't know that. She didn't tell me that. Was she in a gang or something?" Jenny's right eye didn't twitch.

"I'm not sure. Why didn't you care to mention she was a millionaire though?" He raised his voice. This was turning into an argument. Just what Jenny needed at the moment.

"I haven't talked to her in ten years. I don't know and don't care what she does or did. Now may we change the topic?"

"Okay. Okay, I didn't mean to get mad at something you didn't do."

"Was that your way of an apology Jethro?"

"Yes. I'm sorry Jen. I didn't mean to yell at you." Gibbs put his head into his hands. Jennifer walked over to Jethro. She tilted his head upwards. She lightly kissed him.

"I know you didn't. That was the reason I told you that my mom knows Johnathan Jacobs." Gibbs kissed Jen again.

"I love..." Gibbs got cut off by Jenny kissing him.

"I do too. Now go you what you do best."

"Yes Madame director." Gibbs left smiling and laughing.

* * *

**I'm sorry this took a long time. I did some more research on Wolfsbane and got different results. Also sorry about the little romance in this chapter. I'll add a lot more in the next one. Review are always lovely and I hope you will keep reading.**


	4. That Awkward Moment

**Chapter 4**

**That Awkward Moment**

**A/N: Thank you everyone who is still reading this and reviewing, following, and adding to your favourites. I appreciate it. This definitely has more Jibbs smut in it. But now for our featured presentation.**

**Disclaimer: If only...**

* * *

44 hours earlier from present time...

McGee and Spencer headed up to Abby's lab. Spencer kept asking where mommy was but McGee didn't reply each time. Once they are in Abby's lab, she turned around and saw the little boy. "Awww! He is so cute. What's his name?" Abby said while running to the boy and hugging him.

"I'm Spencer. Do you where mommy is?" Spencer asked again.

"Is this First Sergeant Jacobs son?" Abby questioned. McGee nodded at her. "Oh. Hi Spencer. Do you want to see my lab?"

"I want to see mom." The boy explained. They release from their embrace.

"I know but how about we get you something from the cafeteria."

"Cookies?"

"I'm sure they have cookies there. Then do you want to watch a movie?"

"Ya! How about the movie Transformers? I love that movie!"

"Okay. I'll ask Tony for it. McGee, can you get him a cookie while I go try to get Transformers."

"It's fine Abby I will." McGee said. "Come on Spencer, let's go get you a cookie or cookies."

"I want her to take me." He hugged Abby again.

"You know what Timmy, I'll take Spencer and you go get Transformers from Tony." Ms. Sciuto said.

"Okay." Elf Lord told. McGee left to the elevator while Abby and Spencer took the stairs down to the cafeteria.

"I don't like him." Spencer blurted.

Abigail replied. "Why don't you like Timmy?"

"He seems sad and not happy about anything. But you are always happy and excited." He explained.

"Well I have a lot of Cafe-Pows." She responded.

"What is a Cafe-Pow?"

"It's a slushie with caffeine in it."

"What's caffeine?"

"It makes you hyper and you can't fall asleep easily."

"Can I have one?"

"Only a kid size. Plus what flavor do you want?"

"Cherry."

"You're like me. I LOVE cherry." They made it to the cafeteria. "Let's get you your cookie."

"YAY!" The boy cheered. They sat down once they got him a cookie.

* * *

The family of Hannah sat down on the black chairs in the conference room. Tony and Ziva were interviewing Johnathan Jacobs and Brittany Gray. "Would you like anything to drink? Water?" Ziva questioned.

"I would like some water please." Mr. Jacobs answered. Ziva poured a fresh, cold glass of water and handed it to him. "Thank you."

"No problem." The Israeli replied.

"Now on a more important topic, how was Hannah Jacobs?" Tony asked nicely.

Brittany replied. "She was as good as a sister could be. Good with my three children and her son is raised by a good woman. Excellent mother to Spencer. He loves her very much."

"Do you know anything about Bradley Waters?"

Brittany's and Hannah's father was going to talk but Brittany interrupted. "You think that bastard did this? He cheated on Hannah with some woman. Also he was married with some other woman who he also cheated on. I would go after him if I were you. He's such a..."

"Hey!" Johnathan yelled. Ziva and Tony are amused by the conversation. "I'm sorry for that."

Tony said. "It's fine. Totally understandable. But like other than that. Does he has any custody over Spencer?"

"No. None." Johnathan said.

"Would he get custody if First Sergeant Jacobs died?" Ziva interrogated.

Brittany replied. "I think so. Isn't that the law anyways?"

"Thank you. That will be all at the moment." Tony said.

"No problem. We'll do anything to help." Mr. Jacobs answered. Tony and Ziva exited the room.

"I think that's our guy Zi." Tony said.

"He may be. He has a criminal record, motive, and hasn't answered our calls." David explained.

"Do you now believe Gibbs and the director are together?"

"No. Not yet. But if he is, isn't he breaking his own rule?"

"I forgot about rule number 12. That would be strange. He is telling us that we can break that rule too if he is." They walked down to the bullpen.

* * *

It was now 7:00 pm after a long day. Mr. Jacobs, Mrs. Gray, and Spencer Jacobs went to their hotel. All of Gibbs team including Ducky and Abby went home. Gibbs and Jenny were the only ones in the building. Jenny was on the balcony near MTAC and saw Gibbs in his chair drinking coffee. She walked down the stairs as quietly as she could in high heels but she knew he would hear her. Or smell her since she always wore her unforgettable perfume that Gibbs knew too well. "Hi Jen. Where are we going?" Gibbs said not looking up at her.

"How did you know it was me?" She asked. He looked up at her.

"Well I can hear you walking in high heels, smell your perfume and I'm a marine who has training to know when people are around." He explained.

She corrected. "Were a marine Jethro. You work here now."

"Once a marine, always a marine." Gibbs said.

"Well since you asked where we are going. We are going to your place since I really don't feel like going anywhere other than that."

"That bad of a day huh?"

"Well yes and no. Yes because of all the paperwork and SECNAV bugging me about budgets and all this other stuff. But no because you saw me twice in one day. New record."

He smiled that rare smile. "Well I can make people feel better can't I?"

She smirked. "Depends on your mood."

"Well then, let's get to my place and order Chinese."

"Or we can skip the dinner and have dessert first" She said seductively and licked her lips. She put her hands on his chair.

"You were always the one who liked dessert first." He got up from his chair and threw his coffee in the garbage. "Lead the way Jen." They walked hand in hand to the elevator and waited.

They arrived at Gibbs house after getting Chinese food. Jethro had to make sure that she ate something and he needed to too since he has not eating anything since breakfast. Jenny was carrying the food while Gibbs opened the door. "You still don't lock your door Jethro?" She asked. He didn't say anything but picked her up in bridal position. "Jethro!" She squealed.

"I can't let the director carry the food." He explained.

"But you don't need to carry the director too!" He carried her downstairs to the basement. He stood by his workbench. Gibbs released her down slowly and cleared the bench to place the food on. Jenny put the food on the table and they ate in silence finally after their own hectic days. He twisted two cans hanging up and poured some bourbon for both of them. She grabbed the container and drank from it. "What's for dessert Jethro?" She asked.

Gibbs smirked. "Whatever you want Jen." She moved closer towards him and kissed him fiercely. He wrapped his hands around her waist. She slide her hands into his hair; only wanting to devour his mouth. He knew she wanted more and complied and back her up into his unfinished boat. She groaned but it was swallowed up by a kiss. Her neck was free opened and moved his head down to her neck kissing each spot. He lifted her up by the waist and she wrapped her legs around his hip. Gibbs moved one of his hands to hold on to her legs. Suddenly, Tony walked down Gibbs stairs.

"Boss I need to ask you something..." Tony trailed off. He looked at the scene in front of him. The boss was making out with his boss's boss. They both stopped and look at Anthony. "Or I can come back." He was right. Gibbs and the director were together. He was going to tell Ziva when he leaves. The bet had everyone in it. Even though it just started today, it will end tomorrow. Most people didn't think they were together. Looks like they were wrong. The couple got off of each other and fixed their clothes and hair.

"What do you want Dinozzo?" The boss grunted furiously. It was only getting so good.

"Umm..." Tony said. He knew that he was dead by either Gibbs or the director. "Since you are here director, umm what are your feelings about your mother?"

She didn't reply right away. It took her a minute but responded. "Why do you want to know?"

"Well Tim said that Rose Shepard flew here a couple of days ago. She is still here. Has she visited you any day lately?"He asked.

Jenny knew where this was leading to. "No..." She told.

"Well then. Now then the question I have for the boss is do you want me to call the team and make us pick her up at her hotel?"

"Ya Dinozzo. Go pick her up." Gibbs ordered. Tony left the room immediately. He didn't want to deal with the rage from the boss and director.

"After three months, we get caught. Good or bad thing?" She asked.

Leroy replied. "Well I learned they started a bet about if we were together today."

"So now the bet is already proven the day it started. That's terrible."

"Did you join the bet Abby is doing of when Tony and Ziva are going to get together?"

"No. They have a bet going on about that?"

"You didn't know?"

"No. Well I could see it happening."

"They know not to break my rules."

"But after you breaking your own rule, they probably will too." It was silent again.

"Well Jen, I should go head to the hotel." He said. His team was picking up the director's mother after all.

"I know. But it was supposed to be a nice night together."

"I know that too. You can stay here if you want."

"Can I come?"

"It's too personal for you Jen." He was right there. Even she knew that.

"Okay. Well can't you drop me off at the base?"

"Fine. Let's go then." Gibbs kissed her again and walked up the stairs. She followed him to his car.

* * *

**I'll try to post sooner but I hope you will review.**


	5. Kaboom!

**Chapter 5**

**Kaboom!  
**

**A/N: Sorry for not writing in so long. But I can write more now since I have no school for 2 months. So here is chapter 5.**

**Disclaimers: I only own any characters related to Hannah Jacobs. Not Jenny nor any other NCIS character nor the show.**

* * *

37 hours earlier from present time...

Gibbs and Jenny arrived at the base in the same car. Gibbs parked the car before they entered the base. "Don't stay up too late Jen. Go asleep on your couch in your office or something like that." Gibbs said. Jenny got out of the car.

"I'll try Jethro. Something to tell you when you meet my mother is that she is... very demanding." Jenny explained.

Leroy replied. "I can see where you got that from."

"Jethro.." She hissed.

"Well enjoy paperwork."

"Thanks. You enjoy the company of my mother."

"I'll try." Jenny walked towards the navy base while Gibbs drove to the hotel Rose Shepard was in.

Tony, Ziva, and Tim were in the car. Ziva was driving since Tony and McGee couldn't think of any other way to make sure Rose Shepard didn't leave. "Guys, guess what happened when I stopped by Gibbs house?" Tony questioned.

"What Tony?" McGee said.

Tony said. "Well here is what happened. When I walked into Gibbs house like it was normal. Then I went to the basement because I knew he would be there but this is the unexpected part. I saw the boss making out with the director." Ziva pulled the brakes on the car immediately. Tony and McGee's seat belts locked them before they could go flying.

"What did you say?" Ziva asked.

"You almost killed us there Ziva. The boss and director making out. That's what I said." Anthony repeated.

Ziva was Jenny's friend and hearing that Tony interrupting them was well Tony. But it was rude to not knock anyways even if Gibbs door is always opened. "You know, one of them may kill you now or me." Ziva said.

"Why you? I didn't do anything to you today I think." DiNozzo wondered.

"Because I'm Jenny's friend. We were assign together in Cairo." Ziva continued to drive to the hotel.

"So Jenny has your and Gibbs training?"

"Yes. I think you jogged out of luck."

"It's ran out of luck but I think you're right. I'm screwed. But you lose the bet Ziva."

"How do we have proof?"

Timothy said. "She does have a point there Tony."

"Because Gibbs will slap me around the back of my head as soon as he gets to our destination. I'll bet you $10 on that." Tony stated.

"Okay, you have yourself a deal." McGee said determined. They continued the rest of the drive to the hotel.

The team but Gibbs arrived at the hotel. They exited the car and headed in. "Who do you think is going to win?" DiNozzo asked Ziva.

"I'm not sure." Ziva answered. But she was bias since she did want her bet to win. Once in the hotel, they walked to the check in desk.

The worker said. "Welcome to the..."

"We are from NCIS. Stands for Naval Criminal Investigating Service." Tony said while they showed their badges and ID. "We are wondering if a Rose Shepard is in here."

"I can't give any information aw..." She was cut off again.

"Do you want a suspect of a murder get away?" Tony asked.

"No sir."

"So tell us her room number." The worker typed quickly on her computer. Tony could tell she was new.

"She is on the tenth floor. Room 16." The agents left in a rush. Gibbs entered the building a minute after they left to the tenth floor.

"Did three NCIS agents just come here?" The leader said with anger. The worker pointed to the elevator.

"Tenth floor." She panicked. Gibbs left without thanking her to the elevator.

The team made it to the tenth level and ran to the sixteenth room. "Ziva, on the left. McGee, on right behind me." Tony whispered. The team members complied. They each had their guns drawn. Ziva counted down from three and they barged into the room.

"Federal agents!" Tony yelled. Each member check somewhere else. Ziva checked the main room, Tony checked the bathroom while McGee checked the closet.

"Clear." Tony said.

Ziva yelled. "Clear."

"Clear." Tim shouted. Gibbs ran into the room.

"Is she here?" He asked.

"No boss." Tony said. Gibbs slapped the back of his head harder than he usually does.

"Then where did she go?" He questioned.

"I don't know boss. My guess would be the director's house." He pointed out. Gibbs slapped him again.

"Geez DiNozzo. Why didn't I think of that?" The leader said sarcastically.

"Sorry boss."

"Rule number six."

"Never say sorry. It's a sign of weakness."

"David, you drive with McGee to the director's house." David and McGee left in a hurry.

"By the way McGee, you owe me ten dollars." Tony shouted at them. Gibbs stared at him with a "really, you know I'm pissed at you at the moment." Tony said softly. "Shutting up boss."

"Come on. We're going back the base. The second place that she may be unless she did commit something." Jethro said and left. Tony followed behind. Suddenly, there was an explosion from the inside of the room and the floor beneath Tony and Gibbs collapsed. Ziva and McGee were still in the elevator and it stopped.

* * *

**Hope you will like this. I'll post sooner (I hope). Please review.**


	6. Trapped

**Chapter 6**

**Trapped**

**A/N: Flashback is in italics.**

**Disclaimers: See on any other chapter.**

* * *

36 hours earlier from present time...

The director was in her office doing paperwork when the phone rang. "Director Shepard speaking." Jenny said.

"Hello this is the fire department at The.." The fire fighter said.

"The JW Marriott?" She asked.

The fire fighter replied. "Yes. According to one of the workers here, four NCIS agents entered the building."

"Yes they did. Why did something happen?" Jenny knew the answer to that. What other reason would the fire department call the director of NCIS for no real reason.

"Yes. Well there was an explosion that came from floor ten, room sixteen. Apparently your agents asked for a Rose Shepard and that was the room she was in. How did they know?"

Jenny didn't answer the question. "May I speak to one of them please?"

"Sorry director, they haven't come out of the building. They may not of survived."

"Do you know where in the building they are located?"

"No Ma'am. We will assume in Room sixteen on the tenth level."

"Can't you do a search and rescue mission?"

"The inside of the building is on fire. We will search after we remove the fire."

"This is not good enough." She thought. She took off her reading glasses. "Thanks. I'll be coming over." She said sadly and hung up the phone. "Great. I better tell Ducky and Abby." The director said to herself. She walked to the elevator.

*******F VS. TL*******

Tony was under debris from the explosion. He could feel a sharp pain stabbed into him on his arm and something covering his legs. "Boss." Tony coughed. He blinked his eyes rapidly. All he could see is blazing fire everywhere and parts of the hotel. He placed his hand on the arm with the injury and felt a piece of the floor into it. "Shoot." Anthony said. He noticed the boss on the ground by a fire unconscious. "Boss." He tried to move but his legs were under part of something. He tried to get the boss up again. "Boss!" Gibbs moved his head a bit with his eyes still closed. Blood was dripping down from his head and onto his hands.

"Yeah?" Leroy asked. He blinked his eyes slowly and noticed DiNozzo under what looked like part of a bed frame.

"Good, you're alive. I thought you weren't for a moment." The very special agent said. Gibbs wiped the blood on his forehead but it kept bleeding.

The boss grunted. "Do you need some help DiNozzo?" Tony tried to lift the bed frame but didn't budge.

"Can you get up boss?" Gibbs moved his legs slowly but they both had many burns on them.

"I need to move away from this fire DiNozzo." He said. This scene was all too familiar with Leroy.

**Flashback**

_Gunnery Sergeant Leroy Jethro Gibbs is with his team during The Gulf War also known as Operation Desert Storm. He was on a hill watching the camp and sniping Iraqi who were trying to break into it. He could only see all the men in camouflage; holding their weapons close to them and firing the Iraqis who are coming their way. Their were tanks the colour of sand from the Kuwaitis, the M-84 tanks firing north-west towards the Iraqis T7-2M. He looked up and saw some F-15Es. A bomb hit Kuwait that Gibbs team was near. The explosion debris flew and hit one of his team members, Sergeant Patrick Murray. "Ah!" Patrick yelled. Gibbs turned to him and army crawled towards him. "Some part of a building landed on me." The piece was covered in fire and on top of the Sergeant._

_Gibbs tried to lift the part of building but released the board after burning his hand. "Can you help here sir lift this off of Murray?" The leader of the group, Sergeant Major James Sharp, turned to face Gibbs while on the ground._

"_I need to watch the base Gunnery. Get the Corporal to help." He said and turned back to face the village._

"_Best, I need your help over here." Gunnery Sergeant said. She was on the ground and looked behind her and saw Murray under a few boards._

"_Yes Sir." She said and army crawled over to the other side of the Sergeant. Another explosion was heard. Gibbs grabbed a bandage and wrapped it around his hand to prevent the burning._

_He said. "On a count of three. One, two, three." On the third count, they both lift the boards off Sergeant and moved it to the side. He stomped on the board to put the fire out. _

"_Ah." Corporal Kelly Best said. She looked at her burn on her hands._

"_We've got a bunch of the Iraqi coming to the village." Sharp ordered. "Get your guns ready soldiers."_

"_Yes sir." The rest of the team replied._

Gibbs legs hurt like hell. But he army crawled slowly and gingerly towards Tony. "How are you feeling DiNozzo?"

"Um well other than my legs being pin down by a 100 pound piece of wood, I have a piece of the floor in my arm. How about you boss?" Tony asked. Gibbs continued to crawl towards Tony.

"I'm better than you are." He replied. He made it to Anthony. They were both sweating like pigs. "I'm going to try to lift this up."

"Boss, you aren't going to lift this. It's about 100 pounds I think since the time that Ziva pushed me to the ground and it felt the same weight." Gibbs looked a "you are really talking about this now?" stare. "Right sorry. Not the time to talk about this." Tony said. "Oh and I'm sorry I ruined your moment at home." He didn't say anything for a moment.

"Apology accepted." Gibbs started to move some debris away from Tony. He threw it over to the fire he was previous near.

"Boss, are you trying to kill us? Kill me because of what I did or are you trying to help me?"

"What do you think DiNozzo?"

"Well since I kind of did ruin a moment for you that I don't know when was the last time you had that and I don't want to know or care. Well I do care but I don't want to dig the bear into a hole."

"DiNozzo." Gibbs grabbed another board and threw it away in a different direction than the fire.

"I think you are trying to help." Tony tried to grab a board but his hurt too much."Ow."

Gibbs looked at the younger agent. "I have a board in my arm. Remember boss?" The older agent sighed and crawled over to Tony. "So Gibbs, do you think we are going to die here?"

*******F VS. TL*******

Ziva and McGee were in a stainless steel elevator on the cold floor. The elevator hit basement level and the power went out. "Come on." Ziva said as she pressed the open button. The doors didn't open. "מעלית אמריקנית טפשה " She whispered in Hebrew. She repetitively pressed the open button. The doors still didn't open.

"It's not going to open Ziva." McGee said on the floor.

"Can you lift me up then so I can try to get us out of here?" Ziva asked.

"I can try." McGee said. Timothy stood up and bent over. "Okay Ziva, you can-." Ziva hopped on his shoulders and he lifted her up.

"Are you not strong enough to lift me Tim?"

"I am but you are heavier than I thought." He panted. Ziva squeezed her thighs. "Sorry." He choked. She released her grip of her thighs. Ziva pressed the top of the elevator roof. She tried with all her strength to lift the door. Nothing. Not even a crack from the outside. She looked up. "Why is the roof made with a stainless steel top also?"

"New technology I guess."

"Can you bring me down now?"

"Sure." He brought her down gently. Ziva hopped off McGee and sat down to save their energy. They sat down in silence for a moment.

"How are you Tim?" David asked to remove the awkwardness.

"I'm tired but overall I'm fine."

"That's good."

"So..."

"So?

"What do you want to talk about?"

"I'm not sure."

*******F VS. TL*******

Jenny, Ducky, Abby, and Jimmy arrived at the JW Marriott. The police, fire department, and ambulance was there doing their jobs. News reporters were pushing themselves to get to the front. People who just wanted to watch had to deal with the pushing of the news reporters. The team got lucky and dodged all the people to the 'do not cross' tape. "NCIS." Jenny said and showed her badge. The rest of the team showed their badges too.

The police officer replied. "You can enter." The officer lifted up the tape and let them through. They all ducked under the tape and walked to the police officer whom was standing near an ambulance truck interviewing some of the workers and guest.

"Oh my god. I hope everyone is okay. We need the rest of the team; our family safe and sound." Abby said quickly.

"Abby." The director said.

Abby went on. "Nothing this big has happened before. I have to say this director but we need to catch your mom before she hurts any more people. She can't hurt Gibbs. He's like the best person in the world. Well other than my step brother but he isn't actually my brother but-"

"Abby!" Jenny yelled.

"Yes director?"

"They will be alright."

"But how do you-"

"They will. Understand?"

Ms. Sciuto sighed. "Yes." Ducky and Jimmy were helping the injured people while Abby and Jenny were talking to the police.

"Hello?" Jen said. The police officer turned around. The duo showed their badges.

"Excuse me." He said to one of the injured. He walked over to them. "My name is Officer Chad Stewart. What can I do for you?" He was wearing a police uniform. He had short, brown, curly hair and a brown mustache. He looked to be in his thirties. Maybe forties.

"Well have you found four NCIS agents whom names are Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. Special Agent McGee, and Officer Ziva David?" The red-head asked.

"Dey-vid?" He said confusedly.

"No. Da-veed."She corrected him.

"Can't say I did."

"Can you find us and let us know if you hear of them? We'll be somewhere here."

"Ya sure Ma'am." The police left back to one of the victims. The girls left.

"That's not good. They could die from smoke inhalation, bleed to death, burn to death and many more options. This is not good." Abby rambled.

"Abby. Let's try to keep positive here. I'm sure they are in a safe area away from any danger."

******* F VS. TL*******

Gibbs made it to the side where Tony's wound is after what seemed like hours. Fires and debris were still everywhere. He sat up on a board and looked at the wound. "You'll be fine DiNozzo."

"I sure thought it would kill me." Anthony said sarcastically.

"That's not helping DiNozzo." Gibbs grunted.

He replied. "Right boss." Leroy took off the NCIS sweater he was wearing and handed Tony the sweater. Gibbs was now wearing a black t-shirt.

"I don't need a Christmas present now. It's not even near Christmas. It is the middle of June." Gibbs gave him the stare.

"It's to stop the bleeding on your wound after I take out the part of the board."

"Your taking the board out of my arm?"

"Do you want to bleed to death DiNozzo?"

"No. You're right. Should of known better."

"Okay. Think may hurt a bit but it will be better in the end." The older agent put a hand on the ground and the other hand hovering the wound. "In a count of three. One, two." He grabbed the biggest piece of the board which was about 4 inches. The rest of the pieces were too small to grab with only your bare hands.

"Ow." Tony complained.

"You're done for now."

"For now?"

"My hands are too small to get the other wood chips. You will have to cope with it. Now cover the wound with the sweater." Tony put the sweater over the wound and held it there with his other arm.

"So boss?"

"What do you want DiNozzo?"

"Do you think the Director will kill me after what happened earlier tonight?"

"I wouldn't think so. She will be mad at you know. Why, do you fear Jenny? Or even more?"

"Ziva told me that she also trained Jenny before so since having training from you and Ziva the ninja, she probably could kill me easily. Also aren't breaking rule number twelve?"

He didn't realize that. "Is my team going to break rule number twelve now since I did? Does the rest of the team even know about Jenny and I?" Gibbs thought. He sat there in silence. "DiNozzo. My rule number forty-seven is rules are sometimes meant to be broken." He finally said. He stopped grabbing wood from around Tony and him and stopped.

"Really boss?"

"Yes DiNozzo."

"So if someone on your team got together, you wouldn't be mad? Or we can use rule number forty-seven?"

"Why are you planning to get together with Ziva?"

"No I was just asking a question." Gibbs didn't feel like sitting around anymore so he got on his knees and got beside the bed frame. "Boss, you don't have to try to lift it."

"What else am I going to do?" He placed his hands on the bottom of the bed frame. He lifts it up an inch above the ground and moved it over to the side, off of his legs. "Better?"

"I'm better than before thanks."

"You're welcome."

*******F VS. TL*******

Jen and Abby found a firefighter by a fire truck holding a hose. "Excuse me?" The former agent asked. The female turned around, both agents shining their badges. She dropped the hose and walked over to the director.

"We are in a middle of putting out a fire. So can you make it quick?" She asked meanly.

Abby said quickly. "Have you seen four NCIS inside the building? If so are they okay? Can we get to them through the stairs? Is the first level clear of fire?"

"That was a bit too quick but here is my answer. We haven't seen anyone but guest and workers in the building. I don't know if they are okay. Yes but you would have to ask a firefighter inside and plus you shouldn't go in. Yes we have cleared the first level of fire. Is that good? Can I go back to work now?" She answered.

"Thank you." Jenny said. She left.

"We got to go and check the first level at least. They may have come back from the room." Abby stated.

"Let's go in then." The director agreed. The duo walked to the building and noticed a firefighter guarding the entrance, he placed himself in front of the door.

"You can't come in." He said.

"NCIS." They said and flashed their badges. He stepped out their way and they walked passed him.

"Gibbs." Abby said.

"Ziva." Jenny yelled.

Abigail shouted. "Timmy!"

"Tony." They both said.

*******F VS TL*******

Ziva and McGee were sweating to death. They were both on the ground of the elevator with a t-shirt on and their rolled up pants. "Well since we are on the bottom level, any debris will fall down to here first unless the floor below stopped the debris from falling through." McGee explained.

"So you are saying that people will come here last?" Ziva asked.

"Well since the explosion was on the tenth floor, it may have fallen to the ninth floor so they would check up their first because that is where the most fire is and the most injured would be on that floor." He stated.

"Will we be here for a long time?"

"I don't know." Ziva frowned and punched the floor of the elevator.

"Shouldn't elevators have a... thing that makes them open up if something like this happens?"

"I guess not." Ziva brought her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"So do you think Tony and Gibbs are okay?"

"They were on the level of the explosion the last time we saw them."

Ziva frowned. "Do you think they lived?"

"I think so."

"So what?"

"So?"

"You said you think so. So what does the so mean?"

"Ziva. When someone says they think so, it means that they say yes but they aren't sure."

"Then I hope so too."

* * *

**מעלית אמריקנית טפשה ****means 'stupid American elevator' in Hebrew. I enjoy reviews as the next writer. I'll try to post sooner.**


	7. Found

**Chapter 7**

**Found  
**

**A/N: Since 7 is my favourite number, I'll try my best to add some extra of everything. Which includes Tiva, McAbby, and what this is about, JIBBS! So enjoy this wonderful chapter.**

* * *

33 hours before present...

Abby has lost it; has gone in full panic mode. Jenny has lost what Abby was saying some time ago. Jenny even tried to say something that would catch her attention like 'you are getting new computers in your lab' or even 'new equipment your lab' but, she didn't even listen.

Not one bit.

The director was trying the best she could to block her out, but had littlest or no success. "Abby!" The director yelled, and Abby stopped.

"What is it director?" Abby said calmly as something didn't happened.

"I know you are worried about everyone in the building, but sometimes the best thing to do is wait,"

"Wait? We can't sit around and wait. Waiting, is like not helping. Not helping isn't nice. Not being nice is not being a true friend. Not being a true friend means that-"

"Abby! I get the point. But sometimes you have to draw the line,"

"But what happens if I want to step over it?"

"Director, Ms. Sciuto?" An officer approached them, and they both turned to face them; stopping their conversation.

Shepard answered. "What is it?!"

"We have found two survivors that say they are from NCIS," The officer explained as he took a bite of his toasted, buttery, bagel.

Jenny ordered. "Which ones are they?"

"I don't-" Before the hungry officer knew it, he got shoved out-of-the-way by the anxious red-head. She noticed the police blocking the view.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Abby called out from behind. Abby's high-heels clicked against the cement ground in a quick speed as she chased Jenny. Jenny stood on her tip-toes as she tried to see whom were the agents being rescued. She noticed one of them was leaning on a firefighter's shoulder and another man's. Their faces are both burnt, and are covered with dust. Both their hair was cover in dirt. She couldn't tell whom they are.

"Excuse me," The director said. The firefighters turned around and gave her a view of their face. It was Tony and Gibbs stepping out.

"Hey director," Tony coughed as he taken in the fresh air. Abby ran up to Tony and gave him the biggest hug she could ever give. Gibbs let Tony's arm off his shoulder and walked to the director.

"Hey Jen!" The older agent cheered.

"Jethro!" She shouted as she basically ran to him; even though her heels weren't the best to run in since they are 4 inch, black high-heels. Jenny pulled him into a gentle, warm hug unlike Abby's strong hug. Gibbs wrapped his arms around Jen's waist.

"Abby," Tony gagged, and she released her grip and faced him.

"How could you make us worry like that?" Abigail asked.

Anthony replied. "Well Abby, it's not like I can control what is going and not going to happen in the world." Jenny and Gibbs released their hug also.

"Nice to see you alive Jethro," Jenny said softly.

"Same here," He replied.

"Dammit! Will you two just kiss already? You are making me feel like you are on one of the TV shows where the writers torture us with the tension," Tony interrupted. "Raise your hand if you agree with the situation people." Everyone, including Abby, raised their hands up quickly. "So kiss each other. You almost lost him and you are only hugging him?" Gibbs and Jenny look at each other.

Gibbs whispered to Jenny. "Looks like we have a fan club here." She laughed, and suddenly, he dipped her and kissed her. All the people on the first level cheered. Some even whistled like it was a wedding. Some of the officers and firefighters came inside to see what was the commotion was about, only to cheer on with the rest of them. Abby grabbed her phone out, and recorded the rare and first occasion. The kiss broke up half a minute from when they started. Gibbs lifted her back up and said. "I love you Jen. I wished I had told you sooner."

"I love you too," She said with tears in her eyes as Gibbs pulled her in for another hug.

*******F VS. TL*******

Ziva and McGee are dying by thirst in the elevator, both rolling up any sleeves and pants they haven't already done. "You know, Tony told me something that he told me that he didn't want me to tell you but since we are in the current situation, I'll tell you as long as you don't tell Tony I told you or kill any of us," McGee said.

"I'll try not to. So spit the beans," Ziva said as she moved her hair to the side.

McGee corrected. "The idiom is spill the beans not spit." She stared at him, in a way, that creeped out Timothy. "It's not important. So he told me that he likes you more than partners; more than friends. I could tell by the way he looked at you, even before he told me."

"And now I won't get the chance to tell him," She thought.

"I know that you two have had your moments when you want to kill each other, but I also see the moments when you want to hold each other."

"I know what you're talking about. You don't have to tell me." Suddenly, the door was pried opened by a crowbar. The duo could see two faces that they couldn't recognize.

"We found two more survivors. They were on the basement level," The firefighter said. There were many people in the background, putting the fires out with water.

"We're from NCIS. Special agents David and McGee," McGee coughed. The duo stepped out of the elevator, before being asked to. The agents dusted themselves off and took a minute to breathe the fresh air.

"Yes. A red-head has been looking for you guys. We have cleared the stairs to head to the main level. Follow my men to get there; she'll be happy to see you," He explained.

Ziva responded. "Thank you." The duo followed two men, both in yellow construction hats to the surface.

They arrived at the surface and Abby ran straight towards them. "Ziva!" Abby yelled as she tackled Ziva in a hug. Ziva tried to hug back, but she couldn't breathe.

"Abs," Ziva gagged, and Abby looked at her.

She replied. "Sorry."

"It's fine Abby, but I've been trapped in an elevator for the past four hours," Ziva explained.

"Right. Understandable," Abby said calmly, and she hugged McGee. "Timmy! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Abs. Just a bit tired that's all," Tim said. Ziva walked over to Tony who was sitting in an ambulance. She passed the Director and Gibbs hugging while Jenny was sobbing.

"Tony was right. They are together," She thought, and sighed at it. "It took them long enough," Ziva whispered.

"Hey Zi!" Tony yelled to Ziva, and she glanced up.

"Hey Tony," Ziva said as she continued to walk towards him.

Tony shouted. "Come sit beside me!" She complied and sat beside in the truck. He was sweating as much as she was, but looked a bit cooler now.

"When were you rescued?"

"About half an hour ago. Listen, we need to talk about something."

"Yes, I agree. When and where?"

"Is now fine? Before I go to the hospital and get this leg in a cast?"

"Sure. You start."

"Fine. Ziva, from the day you got here, I knew that we would become more than partners. Which we did become friends. And now I know that I like you more than a friend does. And I needed to tell you before something like this happens again." Ziva actually started to cry. What McGee said was true.

"I feel the same way about you, but I thought you would want to be with some blonde instead of me," She sobbed, and Tony pulled her into a side hug.

"I would never to that to you Ziva. Never." He started to remove the tears off her face.

"I love you Tony," Ziva cried. Tony kissed her forehead.

"I love you too," Anthony said, and looked into her eyes, he knew he had to be the person to do it. He tilted his head and moved his head closer, he closed his eyes in the process. Ziva closed her eyes and tilted her head and they kissed. A passionate kiss that they have waited for a long time, even though, it could have been a long time ago. They broke it slowly after a minute and looked into each others eyes, in silence.

"Okay Mr. DiNozzo, we are going," The medic said.

Tony asked. "Can she come with me?"

"What's your relationship with Mr. DiNozzo?" The doctor questioned as she continued to looked into his eyes.

"She's my girlfriend," Anthony answered.

"Is this true?" The medic said, even though the answer could already be seen.

"Yes," Ziva said, and wiped her tears away.

"Get in then." Ziva got in and helped Tony up, as he couldn't get up.

"Thanks Ziva," Mr. DiNozzo said.

"No problem," She answered. The van drove away with Tony and Ziva in the back.

*******F VS. TL*******

Jenny and Gibbs released from their hug, after twenty minutes. "We need to find your mom. Whatever it takes," Gibbs said sincerely. Jenny turned to face the elevator. McGee and Abby were talking about something.

"Where's Ziva and Tony?" Jen asked.

"Well Tony needed to go to the hospital to get his leg treated. I think Ziva went with him," Gibbs explained.

"I could see that happening. You know, they remind me so much like us when we were younger," The director said.

"They do."

"Them always covering their backs and always teasing each other."

"Do you think they'll end up like we did?"

"What that they get together, Ziva breaks him heart, and then they get back together again? No. I only think the first step will happen. I think Tony knows better than that or else I'll come after him if he hurts Ziva. Or the opposite way around."

"I thought you would play the father figure Jethro. You always did."

"But back to the main topic, your mom, Rose Shepard, is the key suspect along with Bradley Waters. We need to find both of them," Jethro explained.

"You'll find them Jethro. You always do," Jenny said.

* * *

**How you'll review. I'll post ASAP.**


	8. Bad Turned into Worse

**Chapter 8**

**Bad Turned into Worse**

**A/N: Each chapter will have more, and more Tiva from the previous chapter. Sorry if you are not a fan of them.**

* * *

30 hours before present time...

Everyone from the hotel is in the hospital to check for injuries, even Gibbs team. Everyone's families have to watch if their husband, or wife, or son, to even a granddaughter will be okay. Tony's condition was the worst of all of them, having a broken leg, a fractured leg, and an arm that will need stitching. Tony was in a regular room, with regular doctor check-ups. He was in bed with Ziva sitting on a chair beside him. "Ziva?" He asked. She quickly moved her head from the bed she rested her head from.

"What is it Tony?" Ziva questioned.

"Well I wondered if it would kill you, if you moved your head over a bit? This arm is the side that hurts more. Also you're hurting your neck this way," He explained. She moved her head over to beside Tony's.

"There, is that better?" Tony wiggled his fingers, and stretched his arm.

"Can you change sides? Now you are actually on the stitches, or soon to be stitches." Ziva stood up, and held on to the bottom of the chair as she moved over to the other side. "Thank you."

"How come you're always the one getting injured?" Ziva placed her head on the bedside. Tony rested his hand on her head as he played with her curly, black hair.

"Because I have to save everyone's butt."

Ziva laughed as she smiled into the side of the bed.

Tony continued. "You know, it was better to tell you that I love you sooner than later. I feel like something of the weigh is-"

"Off my shoulder."

"You got the idiom right, Zi!" He tried to move up, but was unable to do so. Ziva moved her head off the bed, and looked at him.

"You need help?"

"No. I mean yes; I mean- I just wanted to kiss you again." She moved her head, and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Better?"

"Better." Outside, Jenny and Jethro were standing by the doorway, watching their dysfunctional family turn into something more.

"I told you they reminded me of us when we were younger," Jenny said.

"I know, but they broke rule number 12," Gibbs complained.

"Says you, Jethro."

"Touche." Jenny placed her head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Let's go now."

"I'm going back to the bull pen."

"I'll join you." They walked in the same position to where Abby, Ducky, Jimmy, and Tim were sitting.

"Go home," Gibbs demanded.

Abby replied. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to solve this, while you all need a break."

"You can't work on this by yourself."

"Yes I can."

"Jethro..." Jenny said. She faced Abby. "You can come and help. Everyone can help if they want." Everyone got up.

"We'll all help," McGee said.

Gibbs ordered."Then head over to the base. Jen and I will be there momentarily." Everyone left the hospital, but Gibbs, Jenny, Tony, and Ziva. The couple moved out of their position, and walked over to see Tony, but Tony fell asleep. Ziva was up, and watching his slow breathing.

"Ziva," Jenny stated, and Ziva turned her head.

"Yes?" David asked.

"We are leaving. Call me if anything happens, or if you want to check in. We'll be at the base."

Ziva nodded. The red-head and sliver fox left the room to Jenny's car. "Why do you got to be stubborn somethings? They know that you need help. So why not admit it?" Jenny asked Gibbs.

He answered. "You're always stubborn too, so you don't need to tell me that I'm being stubborn." She didn't respond. They walked in silence the rest of the way.

Once the duo made it to the parking lot, they walked to Jen's car. She grabbed her keys from her pocket, and unlocked the car Jenny got in the driver's sear, while Jethro got in the passenger's seat. She closed the door, and started the car. He looked at her. "Are you okay, Jen?" He asked.

"I should be asking that to you."

"I didn't mean to act angry at you."

"I know. You're tired. I am too. Now let's go meet everyone at the base." The car pulled out of the parkway, and drove to the base.

********F VS. TL*******

Once back in the bull pen, Jenny crashed into Gibbs chair. "You're stealing my chair Jen?" He said playfully.

"Pretty much." She yawned. She looked at him, since she finally had the chance too. His clothes are burnt and covered in dust from the explosion. His black collared, long sleeve shirt is the colour of gray, and the top of the white t-shirt underneath, is now gray. His black jeans looking almost identical, but with holes in them "You're cover in dust."

"That's what debris does to you Jen. Covers you in dust."

"I was thinking."

"About?"

"The explosion. My mom couldn't have done that. I don't think she would know how to make a bomb, unless dad taught her how to a long time ago. But would she remember? I'm not sure."

"Sometimes, you're parents aren't whom you think they are."

"I know." She stared into his blue eyes.

"You know, if you're tired, you should lay down on your couch. It wouldn't hurt your neck as bad."

"I know."

"So why don't you?"

"Because I decided to take the chair."

"It's not 'the chair' you know. That is the chair in your office."

She sighed. "But everyone is afraid of you, making this like the chair of the house. No one is afraid of me."

"Are you sure about that one?"

"Why, is someone afraid of me?"

"Well there's Tony and me."

"You are? Tony is?" Jimmy walked out of the elevator in blue scrubs, holding two coffees. He walked over to Leroy and Jennifer.

"Gibbs, director? Ducky told me that he thought you might need this. He told me to order you both black because apparently, you both enjoy it. Plus, I've seen the director-" Gibbs gave him 'the stare'. "Right. Not important. Well here you are, and I'll see you later."

"Thanks Jimmy," Said Jenny.

"It's not a problem. It has been a rough night, you know. Bye!" Jimmy left back to the elevator.

"Jethro, you don't have to scare the kid, you know."

Gibbs replied. "I know."

"Well I think it's time to see Abby now. Where's Tim anyways?" They both took a sip of their coffee.

"I'm going to Abby's lab. Sleep." Gibbs left towards the elevator. The elevator door closed. Suddenly, the phone rang.

"Gibbs deck," Jenny answered.

"Who is this?" The masculine voice asked.

She replied. "Gibbs deck."

"But who am I speaking to?"

"Director Shepard."

"Hello director! Tell Leroy that Jackson called to ask how he's doing."

"Leroy?"

"His name is Leroy if you didn't know that."

"No, I know that, but no one calls him Leroy that I know of."

"Why what does everyone call him?"

"Mostly Gibbs, but some people call him Jethro."

"What do you call him?"

"He's Special Agent Gibbs." McGee came through the elevator. He sat down at his desk.

"Who's on the phone?" He mouthed.

"Someone named Jackson? Know him?" She mouthed back. He shrugged his shoulders.

"So can you tell him what I told you?" Jackson asked.

The director replied. "Of course I can."

"Bye." He hanged up the phone.

"Bye?" But he didn't hear.

Tim said curiously. "Do you know whom Jackson is? Gibbs friend? His family?"

"I'll ask him later." He started to type on his computer.

"You going upstairs, director?"

"No, I think I'll stay."

"Gibbs isn't mad that you're in his chair?"

"No, not at all." She yawned as she rested her head on the black, soft headrest. She fell asleep.

"You sure?" But all he got as a reply was a snore. He continued to find stuff on Rose Shepard.

*******F VS. TL*******

Gibbs came up to Abby's lab. The elevator made a ding sound. Abby turned around, and saw Gibbs standing there. "Gibbs!" She yelled, and ran to him. She gave him a giant hug. He hugged back, and saw her phone on.

"What are you watching Abs?" Asked the boss.

"Nothing," She released the hug, and turned off her phone. "Well since you came for more details, I have some news." She walked over to Major Mass Spec. Gibbs followed.

"Well, I got back the samples of the tissue Jimmy gave to me. I was right, how she was poisoned by aconite." She walked over to her computer. He moved to the deduction board. She showed the information on the board. "I did some research on it, and it says that it's part of the family called Ranunculacease, which is also known as the queen of poisons. It's usually not known for murders, probably the reason someone chose it. You can buy it on amazon, eBay, anything online. But if someone got it from a flower shop, it would be at Garden View. It's on highway ten, that leads to Green Needs. Or they could be naturally grown. They can grow near that region. So they could of got it from anywhere."

"Thanks Abs. I didn't pick you up a Cafe-Pow. Tell me if you need one." He kissed her on her forehead, and walked off. Abby continued to work on the card pyramid, while watching her video recording again, and again.

*******F VS. TL*******

Rose Shepard was in a dark building with someone. She stood in front of him "I did what you asked me to," Said Rose. The person she was talking to was sitting on a chair. The figure was smoking a cigarette.

"I know," The masculine voice said. He took another smoke from his cigarette.

"So pay me," She said madly.

"Why should I? You did what I wanted you too. I don't need you anymore."

"You said-"

"But you trusted me. You should have known to never trust me. Remember, trust no one." He pulled out a gun, and shot her at point-blank range.

*******F VS. TL*******

Ducky was in his lab, working on the case. He told Mr. Palmer to go home, and he did. Dr. Mallard decided to do a Psychological analysis on her. "What were you doing during the time of your death?" Ducky asked. He grabbed a file of Hannah Jacobs, and spread it out.

Suddenly, something broke through the door window. Dr. Mallard turned around, and saw it was a flash bomb. He tried to block his eyes, but was too late. It went off. Ducky couldn't see anything, and fell to the floor. He could hear a set of footsteps coming in quickly. Soon after, Donald was hit on a back of the head with something. He turned unconscious.

* * *

**Review please. I'll try to post soon.**


	9. And Then It Hit You

**Chapter 9**

**And Then It Hit You**

**A/N: Thank you everyone who is supporting this story. Hope I answered your question Left my heart in Paris. Enjoy!**

* * *

27 hours earlier from present time...

Gibbs came down to see Ducky; to hear any news from him. Gibbs saw the door window broken, and the room very dark. Quickly, he drew out his gun, and slowly walked to the door. He counted to himself down from three, and opened the door. Gibbs saw Ducky laying on the floor with blood flowing from his head, and all over the floor. Gibbs looked around the room to see nothing. He walked over to Ducky to check for his pulse. It was there, but barely. "Whoever has hurt my family is going to pay for it," He said to himself. He pulled out his cellphone, and dial 911.

After the call, he looked around the room for a cloth. Luckily, it was an autopsy room. He found a cloth in a drawer, and took it out. He walked back to Ducky, and wrapped it around the wound. The wound was the size of the butt of a pistol. There was another thing Gibbs should do. He reached for his cellphone, and pressed the speed dial of 1.

*******F VS. TL*******

Back in the bull pen, McGee could hear the director's phone ringing. It rang once, and then twice, and three times. Tim sighed, and got up from his desk. "Director?" McGee asked. Her head stirred, but she didn't wake up. "Director?" He repeated, but louder.

She yawned. "Ya?"

"Your phone," He pointed out. Jenny reached for it across the table. The caller ID said it was Jethro. She pressed the talk button.

"Hey," She said tiredly.

"Jen, someone broke into NCIS, and knocked out Ducky. The ambulance is coming. Tell them when they come in that he's in autopsy downstairs," Gibbs explained. Jenny stood up quickly.

"Who?"

"I don't know, but Ducky's barely breathing here."

"I'm coming down." She hung up the phone, and walked to the elevator.

McGee yelled. "What happened?"

"Ducky's injured." McGee followed her to the elevator.

"Is her alright?"

"No, he isn't."

"Do you want me to call the ambulance?" He pressed the button for the elevator. It was going down.

"Jethro already did." The elevator door opened, and they rushed into it. Jenny pressed the button for autopsy, and it went down.

*******F VS. TL*******

Rose was lying on the ground unconscious. The man luckily, only shot her in her left shoulder, barely missing her heart. She moaned in pain, and woke up. The room was blurry for her to see anything. She moved her hand to where she felt pain, and there was lots of blood. She tried to stand up, but only failed to.

Suddenly, men busted down a door, and grabbed Rose. She couldn't see them, so she screamed. One of the soldiers put something soft in her mouth. Most likely a cloth. The screaming stopped, but she tried to scream again. Nothing came out. A soldier picked her up, and put her over his shoulder. Quickly, they ran out of the room with Rose.

The neighbour heard the scream, and he opened his door. He saw one of the soldiers carrying her. One of the men noticed that the neighbour saw them, so he shot him in the head. The neighbour fell to the ground.

*******F VS. TL*******

The ambulance arrived, and brought Ducky to the hospital. He was sent to the emergency room. Jenny was lucky enough to go with Ducky, claiming to be her daughter; which is usually how it works in their family. They pushed Ducky on a bed, and passed Tony's room. "Ducky?" Tony asked, and tried to get up. Ziva pressed him back down.

"Stay. I'll go see what it is," She told, and got up from the bed. Ziva left the room, and saw her boss's boss, friend, or whatever you wanted to call her, walking beside Ducky. Gibbs passed Ziva to follow Jenny. He grabbed her wrist, and dragged her along. "What's going on Gibbs?"

"Someone broke into NCIS, and hit Ducky. He has loss a lot of blood, and is loosing his pulse," Explained Jethro.

A male doctor said. "Excuse me sir, ma'am, you can't come in here." Gibbs stopped. Ziva almost tumbled over.

"My father-in-law is hurt, and my wife is in there with him," He lied. Well, technically, she's my girlfriend and boss, but close enough. He thought.

"And that's my grandpa," Ziva said.

The doctor sighed. "Fine, you can pass." Gibbs continued to drag Ziva, until she pushed his hand off her wrist, and walked by herself. They made it to Ducky's side. The doctor's brought him into his room.

"Jethro, is that you?" Ducky coughed. The doctor's brought him into the room.

The female doctor ordered. "Sorry, you can't come in here now. Even if you're family. One of us will tell you when you can come in." She closed the door. Jenny, Ziva, and Gibbs were forced to stay outside.

"It's my fault Ducky is injured. I should have put the base in a lock down. If I did, Ducky wouldn't be in the hospital now," Jenny said in frustration.

Gibbs told, "It's not your fault Jen. You didn't know that someone would do that to Ducky."

"Zi? Ziva where are you?" Tony yelled. Some of the nurses went to his room.

"I'll go see Tony," Ziva said, and left.

Jenny complained, "I should have known though Jethro." Gibbs wrapped his arms around her waist. She rested her head against his chest.

"Jen, how were we suppose to know that someone, probably part of the people who set up the explosion, would come, and hurt Ducky?" He questioned, and kissed her head.

"I don't-" He tilted her head up, and kissed her lips passionately. She kissed him back with just as much passion.

"It's okay. He'll be fine." He got the last word in. She placed her head back on his chest, and nodded into it. His hands were playing with her hair.

A doctor came out from Ducky's room, and turned to Jenny and Gibbs. "Excuse me Sir?" Gibbs faced him. "Dr. Donald Mallard is going to be okay, after a months time. He should get headaches, and feel dizzy for a bit. Other than that, he'll be fine. Dr. Mallard should be out of here in two weeks time, and now you can come in to see him."

"Thank you." The doctor left the room. Leroy looked back down at Jenny.

"We can see him now." Jenny got off his chest. There was water marks on his black shirt. The dust that was there went away. He gently touched her face, and wiped away the tears. After that, she walked into Ducky's room. Ducky had a bandage wrapped around his head. There was some medical equipment attached Ducky. His vital signs were in a safe zone, but not at full percent, according the vital signs monitor. Donald wasn't up yet. She walked to the bed side. Gibbs followed her.

"It's okay Jenny. We'll catch the people who did this. I'll do it on my life." Jenny faced Jethro.

"Jethro?" Jenny asked.

"Yes?"

"Why wasn't anyone with Ducky. Where was Jimmy?"

"I think Ducky sent him home."

"Who could do such a horrible thing? They hurt Ducky, Tony, Ziva, Tim, and you."

"I don't know."

"Can't we have a break?"

"Crime doesn't stop. My team can solve it, while you need a rest."

"I did."

"For half an hour. Sleep. Ducky wouldn't heal with you staying awake. He will want you to sleep."

"I'm fine."

"Jen."

"Jethro."

"Go to sleep."

She sighed, "Fine." Jenny knew she lose that battle. She looked around the room, and saw two chairs in the side of the room. She walked over to one of the chairs. Gibbs walked there quicker, and sat down. Jenny sat beside him. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"You'll hurt your neck if you sleep like that."

"Then how do you want me to sleep?" He gently grabbed her head, and placed it on his lap.

"Make yourself comfortable." She shifted herself into a comfortable position, and fell asleep. He continued to play with her hair.

"I'll find her Jen. Both of our key suspects. Starting with Bradley."

*******F VS. TL*******

Rose was blind-folded, and tied. The soldiers and Rose were in a van. "You didn't have to kill the neighbour," A male's voice shouted.

"Well he watched what happened. I didn't want anyone searching for her, other than the Navy cops," explained the other male soldier. Rose could hear the conversation.

"I heard one of them is Rose's daughter. The director isn't it?"

"I'm pretty sure it is." The voices were talking in the front of the car. She was certain of that, but knew there were more than them.

The car stopped, and someone opened the back of the van. The light shined through the gaps of the blind-fold. "Get her up men. We only have a bit of time until the boss man comes." The first male voice she heard ordered. A man grabbed her, and threw her over his shoulders. He ran somewhere. A door was open by someone. Her guess is that they walked through it. "Place her here." The man placed her on the hard, smooth surface. "Not there, on the bed." He picked her up, and threw her on the bed.

"The doctors should be here soon, right sir?" The second male voice questioned. She assumed that he was the second-in-command.

"Yes Bart." The leader said. "Here, give this to her."

Suddenly, a man stabbed something into her neck. Her eyes fell in defeat, and was out unconscious again.

* * *

**Please review. Hope you still enjoy this.**


	10. Greetings

**Chapter 10**

**Greetings**

**A/N: Sorry for not posting sooner. With school and all. Will try harder now. Maybe not this week though since it is premiere week.**

* * *

25 hours earlier than present time...

A maid was vacuuming the hallway of the apartment building; when suddenly, she saw a dead male on the ground. She screamed, and dropped the vacuum. She ran to her room, and called 911.

Back at the hospital, Jenny was still asleep on Gibbs lap. He looked at her. Her face seemed stressed. Well, more than it does on a normal day. "Jethro," a faint voice called. He looked up, and saw Ducky was awake.

"How are you feeling?" The leader asked.

"Better than before Jethro. I was wondering about the director and you. So it is official you are back together?"

"Yes Duck; we got back together."

"It took you long enough."

Gibbs laughed. "I know."

"Where is Jennifer?"

"She fell asleep on my lap."

"I thought there was a reason you didn't come over here to see me."

"I don't want to wake Madame Director when she's asleep. She barely gets enough sleep, and when she is asleep, she's not asleep for long."

"Jethro-" Jenny moaned, and stirred on his lap. She opened her eyes, and saw him looking at her.

"Morning Jen." She tilted her head, and looked at Ducky's direction. He was up.

"Ducky; you're up."

Ducky said, "Well yes Jennifer. I was wondering if one of you can get me some water. I feel a bit thirsty." The couple tried to get up at the same time, but fail miserably.

"Jen, putting pressure on my legs isn't going to help getting us up," grunted Gibbs. Jenny got up, and walked over to the pitcher of water that clearly was brought in after she fell asleep.

"You were probably thinking of something else at the time," she smirked. Gibbs mind flashes back to the first night in Paris with Jenny.

"I don't need to hear this at the moment Jennifer," Dr. Mallard pointed out.

"Sorry Ducky." Jenny handed the cup of water to him.

"Thank you."

"No problem." Jenny sat down beside Gibbs. Suddenly, Gibbs phone rang.

"One second," he said as he walked out of the room. "Ya, Gibbs." The faint voice continued in the hall. The door closed behind him.

"So Jennifer, how are you holding up with Jethro?" Ducky said curiously.

She sighed, "Other than him being a pain in the ass ninety percent of the time, good."

He chuckled. "That's good." Gibbs walked back into the room.

"We got a new lead on our case. I'm going to go check it out with Ziver and McGee. Jen, are you going to stay here with Ducky?"

She nodded. "Ya, I am."

"Okay, well I will you see you later!" Gibbs walked over to Jenny and gave her a kiss. He turned to walk out the door.

"I forgot to tell you that someone named Jackson called your desk." Gibbs froze as if the world was hit by an ice age only seconds ago.

"Jackson?" Gibbs turned around.

"Ya, why? Who is he?"

"Poor Jennifer," Ducky mumbled.

"You talked to my father?" Gibbs said curiously as he moved back towards Jenny.

"That was your father?"

"He didn't tell you?"

"I don't remember him saying anything." Suddenly, a cell phone rings.

"Probably mine." Gibbs checked him cell phone only to not find it him. "Jen, it's yours." She reached for her phone, and looked at the caller ID.

"I knew she would call sooner or later." She walked outside of the room quickly.

"Did you know Jennifer was expecting to get a call?" Dr. Mallard questioned.

He shrugged. "Not that I'm aware of. I need to go now Duck. Bye!" Gibbs left the room without a reply.

*******F VS. TL*******

McGee was with Tony, doing something that caught Gibbs eye. He didn't know what it was exactly from the distance though. Ziva wasn't anywhere in site.

"McGlitter, I'm bored. I really, really, really want to get out of here," Tony complained.

McGee sighed, "I know. But glitter isn't going to solve your problem." Gibbs walked into Tony's room. The shiny object was glitter. Gibbs didn't know exactly where he got it from, but didn't pay attention to the fact.

"McGee, you know where David is?" Gibbs yelled.

Timothy explained. "Um, she said she was going to the bathroom, and needed me to watch him so he wouldn't try to escape." Tony sat up on his bed.

"Hey boss. What do you need Ziva for?" Greeted Tony. He ran a hand through his hair quickly.

"The BOLO you put out on Rose Shepard, got a hit," Jethro stated; ignoring Tony's question completely.

"Really? Where did they find her?"

"They found her blood at an apartment in Arlington."

"How would they find blood, and know exactly who it is?" Ziva walked into the room and asked. The leader turned to her.

"There was a murder the police are investigating in the same apartment. They found the blood in the apartment next to the victims."

"Definitely that is related. Are we going boss?" Tony begged. Ziva and McGee headed to the door. "Aw come on guys. You are actually leaving me. Here. Alone."

"You need a break Tony. From people for a bit." Ziva pointed out.

Tim told, "We'll head to NCIS to get Jimmy to help us do the autopsy. And our gear." He left the room. Ziva chased after him.

Tony whined,"Boss, you're serious not leaving me-"

"Goodbye DiNozzo," Gibbs interrupted as he left. He headed to his car. As he passed by, he could see Jenny on the phone with someone.

"I love you Jethro." Jenny mouthed.

He smiled as he mouthed back. "I love you too." She smiled back at him, and then continued her conversation with the mysterious person.

***********F VS. TL*******

Gibbs entered the crime with a coffee he picked up along the way. He was never the one to like hospital coffee. He took a sip of it as he scanned his team. They were working. Jimmy looked like he was struggling without Ducky, but that was normal for the boy; not knowing Gibbs much, and listening to the reputation NCIS has put for him, let's say he didn't want to get on his bad side. Ziva was taking pictures of the crime scene, while McGee was talking to the police officers of what they got. A police officer was at the door of the apartment, guarding the door that was covered with the 'Do Not Cross' tape. Gibbs flashed his badge at the officer. The female nodded, and let him into the scene. "Ah, Special Agent Gibbs, your team was talking all about you," The officer that was talking to McGee said. Gibbs glared at Tim.

"I swear boss, I wasn't-" Tim trying to get out of the situation.

"I'm Officer Wolfe." Greeted Wolfe.

The boss ignored him, and went back to what he was originally going to say. "What have you found out about our victim? Any connections to Rose Shepard?"

"Our victim, Austin Parks, has no connection to Rose Shepard that we found, other than that they have rented from the same apartment. I think this was a wrong place at the wrong time thing for Parks."

"Did the neighbours hear anything?"

"Some said they heard a woman scream, but thought it was from the TV, since it was the big horror movie marathon that happens once a year on ZMN. I guess Parks wasn't one of the people who watches horror movies. Do you think that the person who killed Parks also killed Shepard?"

"We don't know if she is dead or not. Only blood was found right?"

"That's all we got. You can check the room next door." Ziva headed towards Gibbs, Wolfe, and McGee.

"I have taken pictures of the crime scene Gibbs." Pointed out Ziva.

"Has Palmer finished examining the body yet?" Gibbs shouted.

Jimmy answered, "Yes, I have. It looks to be a death shot to the head. I guess we will let the Metro Police to handle this. We can ask them for the autopsy report."

"Do that. Head back to the base. I'll meet you there" The boss left the room.

Ziva screamed, "May I see Tony?" Most likely Gibbs was too far away to hear.

"Is he always like that? Yelling and grumpy?" Officer Wolfe wondered.

"Not all the time. It's just that so much has happened lately, and someone important to him is having family problems. Well, sort of family problems."

"You coming?!" Jethro asked madly as he stuck him head from the door. McGee and Palmer ran out with their equipment quickly.

"Bye Wolfe." Ziva left to chase after them with her gear.

*******F VS. TL*******

Jennifer finished her phone call with someone, and entered Donald's room again. "I wished it would have been in a better situation for her to come. But mother is out of control, and she can probably help her since they were close," she explained to Ducky.

"Well Jennifer, I am looking forward into meeting your sister. Even with the circumstances," he told. A male nurse stepped into the room.

"Um Ms., you are going to have to leave the room now. Dr. Mallard needs some rest," the nurse said.

"Okay. I'll be out in a moment." Jennifer smiled. The nurse left the room as he closed the door behind him. "My sister isn't really the friendliest person with new people."

The doctor yawned and slouched back into his bed. "Okay. Well, I think the nurse was right. I need some rest now."

She nodded as she stood up from her spot. Jen grabbed her purse that she left on the chair in Ducky's room, and placed her cell phone in it. "I understand. I can't believe how they got in. With all the security we have for NCIS with the navy base, they got through. I'll get more security. Just in case it happens again." Jenny looked at Ducky. He fell asleep peacefully as someone could get at the moment. She walked over to the person she would always come to get advice from when she was mad at Jethro. The person that acted like a father to her. She took off his glasses, and placed it on the bed table. The light turned off after she flicked the light switch. Quietly Jenny walked outside of the room and closed the door behind her. The same nurse that told her to get out of the room was waiting outside. "He's asleep." The nursed nodded, and walked to another patient. Jenny went to see Tony. "Hey Tony," greeted Jenny as she entered. He looked at her.

"Hey." Jenny sat down on the chair beside his bed. Probably it was placed there by Ziva before. He blurted, "I know about Gibbs rules and all, but I need to break one of them right now. I'm sorry for coming into Gibbs house without asking, and making a bet about your relationship."

She placed her right leg on top of her left and sighed, "I'm not mad at you Tony if that is what you are thinking. Well, maybe a bit. It wasn't proper to do any of the things you did, but you did them. And you can't change it. You can only learn for next time. So please don't do it again."

He nodded, and placed a bottle of sparkles on the table beside him. Tony sat up on the bed. "I won't boss, Ma'am, director. Never again." She placed her hands on top of her left leg.

"Good."

"I also have another question for you."

"Sure."

"How do you think Gibbs is with Ziva and I together?"

_Flashback_

_It was a Tuesday night at NCIS in 2005. Just around 7 o'clock. Before the bosses got together. Jenny and Gibbs were in Jennifer's office eating steak au poivre with the side dish of asparagus. "Do you think Tony and Ziva will... date Jethro?" Jennifer asked. Gibbs dropped his fork on his plate like it turned into a pan that just came out of the oven. He didn't chew his food for a moment. They stared into each other eyes. "It was just a question," she said slowly. She took a bite of her asparagus. Quickly Gibbs picked up his fork, acting like nothing happened. It stayed like that questioned wasn't asked at all._

_"I don't know Jen," he blurted out. He cut a piece off the steak, and bite into the piece. It was a soft, medium rare piece of steak from one of 4 star rated steak houses in Washington. There was some of barbecue sauce left on his lips. Jenny looked at him. She licked the inside of her mouth wanting to taste the barbecue right off his lips. But it was unprofessional for the Director to do to her colleague. And ex-lover. Gibbs gave her a certain look that was so familiar from Paris. "What are you thinking about?" Like as if lightning was about to strike her, she cut a piece of steak, and ate it. They made eye contact again. Her knees would have buckle if she was standing up looking into his cobalt, blue eyes. "Jen?"_

_"Nothing Jethro. Thinking about if Ziva and Tony would get together," lied Jennifer. "Would you punish one of them if they did? Tony does act like you when you were younger. You couldn't take your eyes off of me. Tony can't take his eyes off of Ziva."_

_"Difference was that I wasn't as obvious as Tony is."_

_"I think Ducky and Diane, ex-wife number two, thought otherwise."_

_He grunted loudly, "Do you have to mention my ex-wife to me during dinner? I rather not throw up."_

_"Yes, yes I do. Just to piss you off." She grinned. Happily Jenny continued to eat her steak and asparagus._

"He didn't say. I asked him before." She shrugged.

"Hope he wouldn't try to kill us."

"He wouldn't. I'll stop him before he does. Besides, Ziva can protect both of you."

"I know she can."

** *****F VS. TL*******

Rose blinked her eyes rapidly on the bed. Finally, she was up. In front of her were two men wearing black uniforms with their arms crossed. "You're lucky to be alive," The first man said.

"Who are you?" Rose said sleepily. She tried to sit up, but had no luck. She fell back into the mattress.

"That doesn't consider you. All it matters is that you are alive."

"Why? You should have just killed me there. I have nothing worth value. I think you just wasted your time."

"You have two daughters."

"Don't you dare mess with them." The other man, most likely Bart, walked up to her.

"No, Bart. We need her still." Bart walked back to 'the boss' without turning his back to Rose.

"For what? What is so important that needs me alive?"

"We want a deal."

"Why do you think I would agree to this?"

"Because we can kill your daughters Heather and Jennifer in an instant. We have eyes and ears around the world. Easily we can find both of them if they tried to run away."

She sighed, "Let me hear this... deal you are proposing."

"We want you to sneak into your daughter's computer. Jennifer to tell you exactly which one, and download all of NCIS's database and info on to a memory drive we will supply you if you agree."

"What if I don't? Then what will happened?"

Bart interrupted, "Or else both you and your daughters are dead."

* * *

**Again, really sorry for not posting this sooner. I have had some wifi problems lately, and couldn't post it. Plus, got a new laptop, and learning how to use Windows 8, since they didn't have any laptops of Windows 7 or XP that my mom could find. So, updates may be slower (as you may have guessed already) since school is up again. Hope you will review.**


End file.
